Beauty of love
by Gul'Gul
Summary: Is meeting Lelouch all of sudden a coincident or something else ?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

**Beauty of love **

**Chapter One: the meeting **

**

* * *

**

She was sitting in the airport watching planes from behind the glass. The parameters of fear and anxiety was clear in her face, although she used to traveling a lot in her childhood but the fact is this time is different, it's not a trip for recreation and rest, but it was travel for work that she obtained in Japan after all the troubles she had to go with to get this work.

Looking at the board, which announces the time for the trip. There's still half an hour for her flight_ ' what should I do during this time?' _she questioned herself, she was so tired and bored to wait_ 'it's ok, I'll read one of the books I brought it with me'_ she said to herself as she sat on a chair and took out the book from her handbag.

After five minutes from reading the book she noticed that there was someone watching her. in order to calm down she told herself that he must be mistaken her with someone else. _'but how? I'm in Japan, sure I'm __half-Britannian and half-Japanese but do I really looks like Japanese that much?.'_

Then she saw him coming toward her. He has a black hair and purple eyes _'he looks attractive and hot… ohh.. what am I thinking'_. Then the person came to her.

'' Hello, I've noticed that you're sitting on your own for a while are you traveling alone? '' said the man.

'' uh.. yes '' she said with hesitation in her voice.

'' it's strange to let a young lady with such beauty like you, travel alone " said the man.

'' no it's not like that, I have to travel and there is no one to accompany me.. But is there anything you want from me, sir? '' asked the girl.

'' excuse me for my intrusion, My name is Lelouch Lamperouge I was sitting alone for some time and I felt bored and I thought you too feeling bored so I decided to speak with you until the flight if you don't mind '' said the man named Lelouch.

'' well.. it's okay you can sit here '' replied the girl.

'' by the way, you didn't introduce yourself to me yet '' said Lelouch.

'' ohh.. sorry, My name is Kallen, Kallen Stadfeld '' answered Kallen.

'' your name is beautiful just like the owner '' comment Lelouch.

'' thank you '' she said as she blushed a little bit '' but how did you know that I can speak english? '' questioned Kallen.

'' I'm a mind reader '' he said with a smile.

she looked at him amazingly and semi-certified at what he said then he laugh as he said to her '' I was joking, I knew it from the title of the book that you were reading ''. she looked at him now blushing even more than before, then she lowered her head because of embarrassment.

'' Don't... don't lower your head, a face with this beauty shoud not be hiding '' said lelouch.  
_  
__'his gaze at me was strange__'_ she thought_ '__you can't __understand it, it__was__a mixture__of__tenderness__and longing__glances'_

an awkward silence

'' so, where are you going '' he said breaking the silence between them.

'' I'm going back to my motherland '' she said

'' and what were you doing here? '' he ask

'' I have found in one of the Web sites that there is a company looking for employees that translated from Japanese to English so I called them and told them that I am interested in this job and then they asked me to meet them, that's all '' she said.

'' then you didn't get the job '' he said. It wasn't a question though.

She said as she smiled at him ''well, actually I get the job and I'll be back next week to start the job ''

'' then why are you coming back home? '' he ask.

'' There are some matters that I must finished before I go '' she said to him '' and what about you? what do you do? '' asked Kallen.

'' I'm a merchant ''. said Lelouch.

'' and what do you trade? ''

'' computers and mobile phones '' he said. **(a/n its just came in my mind)**

After a moment, Kallen's phone ring '' excuse me, it's my mother she must be concerned about me '' she excused herself before answering the call.

'' it okay, take your time '' he said.

'' hello mom… yes I'm fine… don't worry… yes I'll come on time… yeah… ok bye…'' soon after she closed her phone she heard her flight call.

'' it's my flight, I have to...'' she said but didn't find him in his place. Surprised by that she took her handbag and… _'where is the book now'_ she thought as she searced under the table and the seat but didn't find it. She gave up and went to the flight.

As the flight took off she thought about Lelouch again _' why was he looking at me like that, it felt strange '._

Then the parameters of fear and anxiety appeared on her face once more ' I almost forgot about my problems. What if Naoto know about this job? Will he prevent me from working? No I don't think so, who will tell him?.. he haven't been home for five years what will make him come back now? '.

Her eyes went heavy from tiredness soon she went to sleep. After 3 hours finally she arrived home _' even though it was for two weeks, it __felt__like__I've been an away from home for eternity. Well Kallen, home sweet home'._

* * *

**Here we go, hope you like and please review… let me know if I should continue this or not.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**


End file.
